


The Poor Kid

by orphan_account



Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Creampie, Doctor Pepper, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Lovers, McCormick kids, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, tongue wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mysterion comforts little Karen McCormick, only to get more than he expected.Came up and worked on this, four weeks ago before I even started writing this story, Taking a Risk.





	The Poor Kid

**I don't own South Park and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions...**

 

At that, Mysterion turns, whipping his cape, ready to disappear into the night. Before he does, Karen calls out to him.

 

“Wait… Please tell me… What do I call you?”

 

Kenny pauses… Part of him wants to admit there and then that her Guardian Angel is really her big brother.

 

“… Call me… Mysterion.”

 

The following day is Hell for the McCormick kids. The house is cold, sparse and ugly. The only thing to drink is Doctor Pepper and every slip of the tongue is met by strict parental retorts. By the end of the day, Karen is exhausted and trembling in fear. She climbs into her smelly rough bed while five unfamiliar sisters do the same.

 

Hours pass and she can’t sleep… Once again she finds her mind wondering to thoughts of her mysterious Guardian Angel. She is comforted to think he is watching over her, that someone so strong will always protect her. She pictures his hooded head, his masked face… She imagines his light purple costume and underwear on the outside.

 

As she closes her eyes to dream of her saviour a soft little hand glides under the blanket, over her blue/green pyjama top and down to her faded pink pyjama bottoms.

 

“My hero…” Karen whispers inaudibly, as she slips her fingers under the band of her PJs. She pictures her Guardian Angel telling her never to fear, that he’d always protect her. She hears him tell her that he loves her and she imagines kissing his lips.

 

Karen gently rubs her tiny clit with her finger tips, moving in concentric circles. As she imagines kissing her secret crush more deeply, her rubbing speeds up, she begins to feel little pangs of pleasure from her smooth pussy. Karen gradually starts to masturbate more roughly, lifting her tiny six-year-old frame up from the surface of the bed as she vigorously pleasures her clit. Suddenly aware of herself, she stops moving and scans the room.

 

“All still asleep.” She thinks after studying each foster sibling in turn.

 

“Mysterion.” Karen whispers aloud as she returns her attention to her pussy. She pulls her PJ bottoms part way down and holds her leg open with her left hand, still under the blanket. She then presses a chubby little index finger into her virgin hole, stopping at the hymen and imaging being penetrated by her Guardian Angel.

 

Karen begins to alternate between pushing a finger against her hymen and massaging her clit as she brings herself towards a climax, imaging being pinned down by her beloved protector. Her preteen nipples are erect and poke through the soft fabric of her PJs and her whole body sweats as she nears her orgasm… Before she can cum though, she hears a rustling by the window. Instantly she feigns sleep and hopes she hasn’t been caught.

 

“Karen?” Kenny asks in his gravelly Mysterion voice. “Are you asleep?”

 

Shuffling under her cover in such a way as to quickly slide her PJ bottoms back on and free her wet fingers, Karen turns to face her brother.

 

“Hello Mysterion.” She says in her sweet young voice.

 

“Are you still sad Karen? Have you been crying again?” Kenny asks, concerned by Karen’s flushed face.

 

“Oh… No… But…” Karen lets the cover slip away and gently turns to sit on the side of the little bed. “Thank you for being here Mysterion.”

 

“Of course Karen, you know I am always here when you need me.” Kenny says, stepping down from the window sill and entering the room.

 

“Need you…” Karen mimics to herself. “Yes, I need you.” She announces.

 

Kenny smiles and opens his arms to embrace her in a hug. “Tell me what you need Karen.”

 

The little girl steps into her big brother’s arms and wraps all four of her limbs around him gripping him tight. He responds in kind by holding her in his relatively strong nine-year-old arms.

 

“Mysterion,” Karen whispers into Kenny’s ear, “… Can I tell you a secret?”

 

Kenny is both intrigued and relieved that she can confide in him. “Of course Karen”, he responds in that deep, fake voice.

 

“Well…” starts Karen, still whispering, “the truth is…” She loosens the hug and pulls back enough to look Kenny in his masked eyes. “I… um… I’ve fallen in love with you, Mysterion.”

 

Kenny is shocked. Frozen in place, he just blankly stares at her. His own little sister, he thinks, she’s in love with him? Thoughts race through his head, he blames himself, he shouldn’t have lied, she doesn’t know it’s her own brother, this is messed up!

 

“K-… Karen I…” Kenny fumbles, really stuck for where to go next with this situation. He’s really screwed this up, he thinks, he was only supposed to be a symbol of hope for her, not a boy who isn’t her brother, for her to have a crush on.

 

Before Kenny has time for any more thinking, he is surprised to notice his little sister’s lips pressed against his own. Still in each other’s arms, the siblings share an extended closed mouth kiss, Karen’s eyes blissfully closed, Kenny’s wide open with concern.

 

When Karen finally pulls out of the soft kiss, she smiles up at her brother hoping for a verbal response.

 

Kenny still doesn’t know what to say. His mind is still racing. The kiss was soft and warm, he thinks and his sister would be mortified if she found out she’s just kissed  _him_! Better to not tell her and just break it off.

 

“That er-“ comes Mysterion’s voice, “that was really nice Karen.” Kenny regrets his choice of words when he sees his little sister beam with relief and happiness.

 

“Did you really like it?” She asks in her sweet angelic voice.

 

“Y-yeah, it er…” Kenny’s glad not to have to lie as he says, “it was warm and soft and… felt nice.”

 

At that, Karen pulls back into a tight embrace, hugging her new love, so gleeful and contented. A few seconds later she whispers into his ear,

 

“Kiss me again Mysterion. If you love me too.”

 

She leans back now and closes her eyes. Kenny sees her waiting, with her little pink lips slightly parted, perhaps hoping for a more passionate kiss. He feels really stuck now… Either he hurts her feelings or embarrasses her with the truth… Or…

 

“Would it really be so bad?” Kenny thinks to himself, staring at the pretty girl, “She’s so cute and she wants it… I’ve always wanted to French kiss a girl…” He shakes his head in disagreement with himself, this is his SISTER!

 

“I wanted to protect her, not take advan… tage…” His thoughts trail off as he notices Karen open her mouth more widely and slowly lick her soft lips with her tiny wet tongue…

 

Giving into his base desires, he throws himself forward planting his open mouth onto hers. He can feel her relief and joy as she reacts by driving her tongue inside his mouth and gripping his body tightly with her limbs.

 

The brother and sister tongue wrestle passionately, tasting each other and exploring each other’s mouths. Kenny’s heart races at the realisation that he’s fully taking advantage of his own little sister, he feels simultaneously guilty and horny as the sick truth of his incestuous misdeed sinks in. He doesn’t stop though. He tongues that six-year-old fiercely, savouring the taste of her preteen saliva and running his fingers through her light brown hair.

 

“Who’s there?” comes the groggy voice of one of the McCormick children’s new foster sisters. Still half asleep, the black haired girl can’t quite make out what’s happening near the window as a super hero and his love swiftly disappear.

 

Hiding in the backyard, between the wall of the house and a row of bushes, the McCormicks hold each other, Mysterion’s purple cape wrapped around them both.

 

“I love you Guardian Angel,” comes Karen’s sweet voice, “I don’t even know what your face looks like, but I can trust you more than anyone.”

 

Kenny pauses for a second before enquiring, “What about your brothers, Kevin and um, Kenny?” Karen thinks for a second, before saying,

 

“Oh, well I love them too… Kevin is kind of scary sometimes, but Kenny is nice to me. I really love him, but that’s... different right?”

 

Kenny is a little distressed by this, apparently Karen has a better grasp on appropriate relations than he does.

 

“I guess so.” Is all he says.

 

The two just sit enjoying each other’s body warmth, Kenny’s arm around her waist, for a long time. Finally Karen starts to shuffle. She readjusts her body, turning to be face to face with her love, still held in his arms.

 

“Mysterion…” She says, leaning in close and dropping her voice to a low whisper. “Make love to me.”

 

Kenny just stares at her, trying to process her inviting words. She smiles back at him, her pretty big eyes glistening in the moonlight.

 

The truth is Kenny knew from the instant he heard the words that he was going to go all the way with his sister tonight. He still wrestled with his conscious, considered what a sick and twisted big brother he was, considered coming clean or just making an excuse and running away… But none of those options had anything on the easiest choice. To fuck his little sister right here and now.

 

Kenny lunges forward, pressing his open mouth onto Karen’s, his outstretched tongue searching for hers as he holds her slender, delicate waist in either hand. As he continues to explore her mouth, his eyes shut, he is surprised to feel a bold little hand pulling at the band of his exterior underwear. He breaks the kiss and looks down in time to see his sister yanking the bottom half of his costume down, freeing his already hardening member.

 

His cock stiffens more when he becomes aware that her brown-haired head is descending, freed from their kiss, to approach it. His eyes rolls back into his skull and he lets out a soft grunt when he feels cold wet lips touching his tip.

 

“Good girl Karen…” Kenny whispers, his hands sliding up to rest on the back of her head. A six-year-old tongue begins slowly sliding up and down the length of his shaft which grows still harder under his baby sister’s care.

 

“Suck me Karen.” Kenny commands, pulling gently on her head with his hands. She’s happy to oblige, opening her tiny mouth as wide as she can to take her crush’s cock head inside.

 

Karen is barely conscious of the fact that her left hand now guides itself between her short legs to begin firmly rubbing into herself through the PJ fabric. She busies herself moving her head back and forth, swallowing as much of her brother’s shaft as she can, then sucking and licking as she pulls back.

 

“Oh my God… that feels so good Karen…” Kenny moans, thrusting his pelvis forward in time with Karen’s head movements, effectively face fucking the preteen girl.

 

Before long Kenny feels a huge orgasm beginning to build. He doesn’t want to cum so soon though, he feels he’s better off seeing how far he can go before that happens. It takes all his will power to pull out of her mouth now.

 

“Oh Karen… I want your pussy…”

 

Karen licks the pre-cum from her little rosy lips and smiles.

 

“Yes Big Brother. Fuck my pussy right now.” She says, stepping out of her PJ bottoms.

 

Kenny is stunned, his face turning bright red.

 

“Y-… You know it’s me?!” He stammers out.

 

Karen giggles, taking his cock in her hand, lest it start to soften.

 

“You stopped using the voice, Kenny.” She explains, “You’ve been speaking normal for a while now.”

 

Kenny is speechless… Finally he just asks,

 

“But you still er… want to?”

 

Karen smiles, gently strokes his cock and uses her free hand to remove Kenny’s Mysterion hood and mask, freeing his messy blonde hair to the gentle breeze.

 

“I love Mysterion… And I love Kenny. I didn’t know they were the same person, but it doesn’t make much difference. I love you Guardian Angel…” She says in her adorable voice. Finally she releases her hold on his member and stands before him, her bare legs parted. “Now fuck me _hard_  Big Brother.”

 

Within moments, Kenny’s arms surround his love and their mouths again press together. His cock is quickly positioned at her soaking wet entrance, while her stubby legs wrap around his waist.

 

Without much warning, Kenny starts to press his pelvis forward, driving inside his baby sister, hitting against her hymen flesh. The nine-year-old pauses only momentarily before thrusting onward, ripping through her virginity, causing her to wince in pain. Knowing he’s hurting her, he refuses to break their kiss, his tongue attacking hers only more vigorously as she steals herself against the pain, gripping him tightly.

 

Pushed halfway inside of her, he waits for a moment as her body trembles. When she begins to feel less tense in his arms he slowly withdraws from her, before beginning to thrust back inside. Several times he repeats the slow, gentle movements, softly fucking her as her pain subsides. He breaks the kiss to look into her eyes, but finds them closed. Instead it’s a cute smile and a quiet moan that cues him to start speeding up.

 

In order to get better penetration, he lifts his sister for a second and turns her, so her back is up against the wall of the house. Pinning her to it with his body weight he starts to drill into her tight pussy, thrusting in deeper than before and pulling out with speed. In and out, he starts to fuck her rhythmically as she opens her eyes and mouth and moans audibly, one hand rubbing an erect nipple through her PJ top.

 

“Ugh… Oh Karen…” Kenny pants, driving in and out, either hand flat against the wall.

 

“Mmmm… Fuck me Big Brother… Fuck your little sister!”

 

Thrusting into her tight pussy flesh, the nine-year-old starts caressing her delicate chest with his left hand, running it across her right nipple as he continues to pump her.

 

Kenny’s orgasm builds as he grabs the little girl’s tiny waist and starts pulling her body toward him with every thrust forward, driving himself deeper still.

 

“Oh Kenny!” Karen screams, her own orgasm seconds away, “Cum inside me… Cum inside me… CUM INSIDE ME!”

 

With that she lifts both feet off the ground and wraps them tightly round his waist, holding him balls deep, planting her mouth on his. Both McCormick children release their orgasms, Karen exploding with waves of pleasure, while Kenny unloads spurt after spurt of thick hot cum into her six-year-old womb.

 

The siblings continue to tongue-wrestle even as their bodies relax and the pair slip from the wall, to the soft ground, Kenny still inside of her. Semen dribbles out around his softening shaft as the two pant into each other’s mouths, no longer moving their exhausted tongues, but still sharing a gentle kiss.


End file.
